Celestina Warbeck
Madam Celestina Warbeck (b. 18 August, 1917) was a popular singer known as "The Singing Sorceress". She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. She is often featured on the show called Witching Hour which runs on the Wizarding Wireless Network.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Celestina is currently married to her third husband Irving Warble and has a son from a previous marriage. Biography Early life Celestina Warbeck was born on 18 August, 1917 in Wales to a wizard father and a Muggle mother. Her father, a minor functionary in the Muggle Liaison Office, met her mother, a failed actress, when the latter was attacked by a Lethifold disguised as a stage curtain. Celestina's musical talent was apparent even at an early age; disappointed to learn that there was no such thing as a wizarding stage school, Mrs Warbeck reluctantly let her daughter go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which she attended from 1928 to 1936 in Gryffindor), but frequently bombarded the school with letters to form a theatre club, choir and dancing class to showcase her daughter's innumerable talents. Career as a singer Warbeck became justly famous as a singer; three devoted fans were involved in a three-broom pile-up over Liverpool on the last night of her 'Flighty Aphrodite' tour. Her tickets often go on sale in the black market for vastly inflated prices (one reason why Molly Weasley, who listened to her songs every Christmas - Chapter 16 (A Very Frosty Christmas), could never see her favourite singer live). Warbeck became romantically involved with one of her backing dancers early in her career. They married, but ended up divorcing after only a year. Some time later, she married her manager, and they had a son together. However, after ten years of marriage, Warbeck left him in order to marry Irving Warble, a music composer. Warbeck often lent her considerable name and talents to good cause, such as protesting against the Ministry of Magic's decision to restrict Hallowe'en celebrations''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' and raising funds for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with a recording of Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here, the anthem of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) She also featured heavily on shows at the Wizarding Wireless Network, one such being the Witching Hour hosted by Glenda Chittock. Most of Warbeck's fans were older people who enjoyed her grandstand style and powerful voice In 2003 she allowed a Muggle dog-walker who accidentally took a Portkey to one of her concerts to join her on the stage for a duet of A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love; while the Memory Charm cast on him by a harassed Ministry official appeared at first to have erased his memory of the incident, he since has written a popular song that greatly resembles Warbeck's hit, something she was not amused about.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "Portkeys" In the summer of 2014, Celestina Warbeck travelled to the Patagonian Desert to watch the games of the 427th Quidditch World Cup. Her presence, alongside other wizarding celebrities, was noted by reporter Rita Skeeter to have caused "flurries of excitement", with crowd members scrambling for autographs and even attempting to cast Bridging Charms to reach the VIP boxes.Pottermore - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL" (Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) Magical abilities and skills * [[Care of Magical Creatures|'Care of Magical Creatures']]: In her free time, Celestina enjoyed breeding Crups. Known songs .]] *''A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'' *''You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'' *''Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here'' *''You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart'' (album & title track) Etymology Celestina possibly comes from the word celestial, meaning "pertaining to the sky or visible heaven." Warbeck may come from warbler, which is a singing bird. Behind the scenes *Madam Warbeck usually performs with a chorus of banshees. *Celestina's latest album was entitled You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart. The promotional tour included a show in Liverpool; fans desperate to arrive at this concert were involved in a three-broom crash. *Warbeck scheduled concerts in Exmoor, sponsored by The Sorcerer's Saucepot. Tickets were on sale for five Galleons each, and fans had to book their Portkeys early.J.K. Rowling's Official Site *A Celestina Warbeck concert is featured at Carkitt Market, in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. She sings her never-before-heard songs. The lyrics also contain never-before-revealed information about Celestina's wand, written by J. K. Rowling."Entertainment and Interactive Experiences in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Diagon Alley Revealed" at Universal Orlando Close-Up *Warbeck is Rowling's favourite off-stage character; the author imagined her to look and act like Shirley Bassey. Rowling took the name "Celestina" from a friend with whom she had worked at Amnesty International in London many years, stating that the name was simply begging to be attached to a glamorous witch. *On Pottermore, new information about Celestina was revealed on 18th August 2014, Celestina's 97th birthday. You Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''J.K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references ru:Селестина Уорлок de:Celestina Warbeck es:Celestina Warbeck pl:Celestyna Warbeck fr:Célestina Moldubec it:Celestina Warbeck fi:Celestina Warbeck zh:塞蒂娜·沃贝克 no:Celestina Sjamant sv:Celestina Warbeck nl:Celine Malevaria he:סלסטינה וורבק Warbeck, Celestina Warbeck, Celestina Category:Divorced individuals Warbeck, Celestina Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Married individuals Warbeck, Celestina Warbeck, Celestina Category:Sorted in 1928 Category:Welsh individuals Warbeck, Celestina Category:Bronze cards from Chocolate Frogs